If I could melt your heart
by Re Carpe Diem
Summary: Essa é uma das minhas primeiras fic's, a qual dediquei ao casal SasuXSaku por achar perfeita a combinação com a música frozen de Madonna a qual adoro. Espero contar com o comentário de vocês. Boa leitura!


_If I could melt your heart_

Essa é uma das minhas primeiras fic's, a qual dediquei ao casal SasuXSaku por achar perfeita a combinação com a música frozen de Madonna a qual adoro. Espero contar com o comentário de vocês. Boa leitura!

Música: Frozen - Madonna

A batalha contra Orochimaru finalmente terminara, Naruto, Sakura e os demais jovens de konoha que agora alcançaram o título de Chunnings, a maioria já em seus 16 anos de idade se juntaram com os demais Junnings e a própria Gondaime para vencer a última guerra contra o exército de Orochimaru. A batalha foi difícil e cruel para todos, mas felizmente a vila da folha foi vitoriosa, no entanto, havia alguém que não compartilhava a mesma felicidade com a vitória.

Sakura já estava a mais de meia hora percorrendo a floresta a procura dele... "Onde você esta Sasuke?!" sua mente se encontrava num turbilhão de emoções ao relembrar a luta final que travaram com Orochimaru, de como ele tentou sua última cartada ao usar seu Jutsu de troca de almas em Sasuke, Naruto com todas as suas forças tentou impedi-lo sendo quase morto, mas sua ação foi o suficiente para que Sasuke descobrisse as intenções de Orochimaru se voltando contra ele e em seguida auxiliando na sua derrota. Após a luta Sasuke fugiu, Sakura depois de cuidar dos ferimentos de Naruto partiu em seu encalço, até que finalmente, conseguiu encontra-lo recostado numa frondosa árvore, agonizando pela dor de seus ferimentos.

Sakura parou a poucos metros de distância visivelmente preocupada: - Sasuke, você esta bem?

- Não se aproxime!! Não pense que por ter me voltado contra Orochimaru eu esteja do lado de vocês, fiquem longe! do contrário se ficarem no meu caminho irei mata-los, não vou parar até conseguir minha vingança!!! Sasuke gritou rubro de ódio ativando seu Sharingan, parecia naquele momento ter a face de um demônio.

**"**_**You only see what your eyes want to see**_** (Você só enxergar o que seus olhos querem ver)******

_**How can life be what you want it to be**_** (Como a vida pode ser o que você quer que ela seja)******

_**You're frozen**_** (Você está congelado)******

_**When your heart's not open**_** (Quando seu coração não está aberto)"****  
**

Sakura recuou dois passos ao ver a expressão de ódio no rosto de Sasuke, não acreditava que pudesse ter tanto medo por aquele que tanto amava... "por que tem que ser assim?".

- Onde você pensa chegar matando todos a sua volta Sasuke? Já não basta ter abandonado e traído os seus amigos?! Por que você tem que ser tão egoísta?!!!! Sakura gritou expelindo toda a sua frustração, que ha muito guardava dentro de si.

Sasuke ficou surpreso pelas palavras de Sakura, apenas por alguns instantes antes da raiva consumi-lo, falou exasperado:

- Você não passa de uma garota mimada que não sabe o que é sofrer a perda de toda a sua família!! Então não diga aquilo que não sabe!! Ele me tirou tudo... Sasuke cerrou os punhos com tanta força que acabou rasgando a palma de sua mão, fazendo que o sangue escorresse pelo seu punho: - Ele vai pagar pelo que fez!!! Não importa como, me tornarei forte o bastante para acabar com a vida dele!!!!!

**"**_**You're so consumed with how much you get**_** (Você está obcecado com o quanto você pode ter)******

_**You waste your time with hate and regret**_** (Você perde seu tempo com ódio e mágoa)******

_**You're broken**_** (Você está em pedaços)******

_**When your heart's not open**_** (Quando seu coração não está aberto)"**

A jovem Kunoichi ainda custava a acreditar no que ouvia, como o ser que adorava se tornara alguém desesperado e cego pelo ódio... onde estava o Sasuke que conhecera quando criança? Fechou os olhos ao lembrar da época mais feliz de sua vida, em que ela, Naruto e Sasuke viviam unidos pelos laços da amizade, se lembrou especificadamente do garoto frio e distante que se tornara um leal companheiro, as muitas vezes que fora salva por ele, dos seus raros sorrisos que suavizavam sua face...

Sasuke ao notar que Sakura se distraiu se preparou para ganhar impulso e sumir na floresta, não queria fugir, mas o profundo ferimento em seu abdômen o deixava cada vez mais fraco, se permanecesse naquele lugar acabaria sendo subjugado. Porém quando se preparou para saltar tudo a sua volta começou a girar "Não...perdi muito sangue...". Ia cair quando braços macios e calorosos o ampararam, conseguiu distinguir mesmo entorpecido aqueles orbes verdes o encarando intensamente...

- Sasuke…

**"**_**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart**_** (Mmmmm - se eu pudesse derreter seu coração)******

_**Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart**_** (Mmmmm - Nós nunca ficaríamos separados)******

_**Mmmmmm, give yourself to me**_** (Mmmmm - se dê inteiro para mim)******

_**Mmmmmm, you hold the key**_** (Mmmmm - você tem a chave)"**

Sakura delicadamente pousou uma das mãos no ferimento do jovem que, ao sentir o toque contraiu os olho de dor, mas alguns minutos depois sentiu um cálido chakra que deixou sua pele dormente e aos poucos cicatrizava o ferimento. A jovem olhou ternamente para Sasuke e falou suavemente, mas com tristeza em sua voz:

- Como isso aconteceu Sasuke? Como depois de tudo que passamos, chegamos ao ponto de termos que nos matar?... Será que você esta feliz em seguir esse caminho? Chega... não há mais sentido em continuar vivendo dessa forma...por favor...chega...

**"**_**Now there's no point in placing the blame**_** (Agora não é hora de procurar um culpado)******

_**And you should know I suffer the same**_** (E você deveria saber que eu sofro também)******

_**If I lose you**_** (Se eu te perder)******

_**My heart will be broken**_** ( Meu coração vai ficar em pedaços )"****  
**

Sasuke sentiu uma mão gentil tocar em seu rosto, aqueles orbes verdes que o encaravam intensamente estavam marejados de lágrimas...

- Ainda não é tarde...sei que mesmo tendo a oportunidade de nos matar você nunca o fez, ainda há salvação... venha conosco, somos sua família agora e nunca o deixaremos sozinho. Um sorriso doce surgiu nos lábios de Sakura.

"Love is a bird, she needs to fly (O amor é como um pássaro, precisa voar)

Let all the hurt inside of you die (Deixe toda a dor dentro de você morrer)

You're frozen (Você está congelado)

When your heart's not open (Quando seu coração não esta aberto)"

Sakura aproximou sua fronte a de Sasuke dizendo bem perto de seu ouvido num sussurro:

- Eu ainda posso dedicar minha vida há você... prometo que o farei feliz...

**"**_**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart**_** (Mmmmm - se eu pudesse derreter seu coração)******

_**Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart**_** (Mmmmm - Nós nunca ficaríamos separados)******

_**Mmmmmm, give yourself to me**_** (Mmmmm - se dê inteiro para mim)******

_**Mmmmmm, you hold the key**_** (Mmmmm - você tem a chave)"**

Mesmo o frio ninja não conseguiu se manter impassível às palavras da jovem, sentia seu corpo encoberto por uma força que o aquecia e o fazia se sentir em paz, se relembrou então da sua infância em Konoha, não podia negar que buscara consolo para seu coração solitário e sofrido naquela Vila, de repente se sentiu cansado de seguir um caminho que só o fazia sofrer, fechou os olhos se deixando levar por aquela sensação, quando no mais profundo de sua mente viu a imagem dos corpos de seus pais brutalizados e atrás de si os olhos assassinos e sem ressentimentos de seu irmão...

- Não!!!

Sasuke grita de ódio se desvencilhando dos braços de Sakura, empurrando-a bruscamente contra a árvore atrás de si.

- Não seja ingênua Sakura!! Acha que chequei até aqui para desistir da minha vingança?! Acha que posso esquecer de tudo depois de passar minha vida toda tentando realiza-a?! Mesmo sem a ajuda de Orochimaru ainda tenho outros meios de obter poder!!! Um sorriso maléfico se formou para Sakura.

**"**_**You only see what your eyes want to see**_** (Você só enxergar o que seus olhos querem ver)******

_**How can life be what you want it to be**_** (Como a vida pode ser o que você quer que ela seja)******

_**You're frozen**_** (Você está congelado)******

_**When your heart's not open**_** (Quando seu coração não está aberto)"****  
**

-Se antes não matei você ou Naruto foi apenas por estar convicto de que alcançaria o poder do Mangekyou Sharingan sozinho! ...Mas agora vejo que não há outro jeito, terei que mata-los para obter esse poder!! E depois que o fizer, Itachi pagará com a vida pelo que fez!! Não serei subjugado por mais ninguém!!

O olhos de Sasuke tamanho o ódio que exalava pareceram ter um reflexo de insanidade.

**"**_**You're so consumed with how much you get**_** (Você está obcecado com o quanto você pode ter)******

_**You waste your time with hate and regret**_** (Você perde seu tempo com ódio e mágoa)******

_**You're broken**_** (Você está em pedaços)******

_**When your heart's not open**_** (Quando seu coração não está aberto)"**

Sakura estava com o semblante sombrio após aquelas palavras, cerrou os punhos com força enquanto que seu corpo tremia levemente devido a comoção, uma solitária lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto e sem que Sasuke esperasse, a discípula da Gondaime, com uma força descomunal o derruba violentamente ao chão com apenas uma das mãos.

Sasuke muito surpreso se levanta com dificuldade "Quando ela se tornou tão forte?! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa serei derrotado..." pensou e logo em seguida avançou rapidamente contra Sakura tentando lhe dar um chute na altura da cabeça, a kunoichi segura com uma das mãos o chute, porém Sasuke consegue retirar uma Kunai de um ponto cego para Sakura, cravando-a a esquerda de seu ombro, fazendo o sangue jorrar contra si.

Sakura agarra com força o pulso de Sasuke que segurava a Kunai contra seu ombro, grossas lágrimas respingavam na mão do Ninja, ela o olha com raiva e tristeza transparentes gritando com profunda mágoa:

- Você se tornou igual ao seu irmão!!

**"**_**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart**_** (Mmmmm - se eu pudesse derreter seu coração)******

_**Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart**_** (Mmmmm - Nós nunca ficaríamos separados)******

_**Mmmmmm, give yourself to me**_** (Mmmmm - se dê inteiro para mim)******

**Mmmmmm, you hold the key (Mmmmm - você tem a chave)"****  
**

Sasuke ficou paralisado ao ouvir o desabafo de Sakura, de repente como um flash relembrou as palavras do pai em sua cabeça, no dia em que finalmente se sentiu reconhecido pelo líder dos Uchiha, "Não seja como seu irmão" ele dissera, não havia entendido aquelas palavras, seu irmão era um ninja sem igual na época... "Então por que?" Enquanto pensava, Sakura se desvencilhou da kunai cravada em seu ombro soltando um gemido de dor alto e sofrível, o corte profundo vez jorrar sangue contra o rosto de Sasuke, que sentiu seu coração em choque pelo que viu...pelo que fez... e então compreendeu enfim as palavras de seu pai, compreendeu no que havia se tornado...

**"**_**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart**_** (Mmmmm - se eu pudesse derreter seu coração)"**

Tornou-se justamente naquilo que seu irmão havia se transformado, um ser desprovido de sentimentos e obcecado pelo poder...seu pai infelizmente viu no que Itachi havia se tornado e tentou poupar o filho mais novo de seguir o mesmo caminho, mas falhou... Sasuke cometera o mesmo erro, foi capaz de trair sua própria Vila, machucar seus amigos, sua única família... Viu Sakura cair de joelhos a sua frente segurando com força o ferimento em seu ombro, o sangue caindo ao chão se misturando com suas lágrimas...

"Eu me tornei igual ao meu irmão..."

**"**_**Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart**_** (Mmmmm - Nós nunca ficaríamos separados)"****  
**

A conclusão foi como um baque ao seu coração, perseguia Itachi justamente pelo sofrimento que lhe causara e agora olhando para si mesmo, viu que causou o mesmo sofrimento para os únicos que realmente pode chamar de amigos, sentiu vergonha de si mesmo... Olhou a Kunoichi ferida a sua frente e sem pensar no que fazia, se ajoelhou e segurou o ombro que não fora ferido tão suavemente, que parecia temer que ela o repelisse, viu novamente aqueles orbes verdes lacrimejantes o encarando, estava admirado com a força daqueles olhos que sempre velaram por ele, mesmo nos momentos em que estava perdido na escuridão, pode senti-lo sobre si... preocupados, demonstrando certa adoração... 

**"**_**Mmmmmm, give yourself to me**_** (Mmmmm - se dê inteiro para mim)"****  
**

Pousou delicadamente a sua mão sobre a de Sakura que se encontrava em seu ombro ferido, Sasuke se ressentiu ainda mais pela dor que causara a ela, não somente por aquela dor física, mas por tantas outras que a fez passar desde que tomou a fatídica decisão de seguir o caminho do ódio, machucando intensamente aquela que o amava, sentiu mais do que nunca a força daquele amor, que foi capaz de aquecer seu frio coração, tocou suavemente o rosto de Sakura secando suas lágrimas, exibiu um sorriso triste ao dizer:

- Sakura... obrigado

**"**_**Mmmmmm, you hold the key**_** (Mmmmm - você tem a chave)"****  
**

Sakura estava paralisada ao sentir o toque de Sasuke sobre si, afinal havia desejado por tanto tempo aquele toque, aquele olhar... mas o encanto foi quebrado depois de ouvi-lo dizer "obrigado", já ouviu isso antes, e ficou apavorada justamente por que após ouvir aquela mesma frase o tinha perdido... não podia perde-lo de novo, não teria forças para aquentar novamente aquela desilusão, seus olhos demonstraram toda a dor e aflição como de anos atrás...

Sasuke através daquele olhar sofrido percebeu que Sakura pensava sobre o último encontro que tiveram antes de deixar a Vila, não foi tocado por suas palavras daquela vez, mas agora... se sentiu intimamente feliz ao saber que apesar de tudo que aconteceu entre os dois, ela ainda sim sentiria sua falta... não soube o motivo naquele momento, se por gratidão ou a vontade de consola-la, simplesmente a puxou cuidadosamente de encontro ao seu peito e falou de maneira suave diferente do Sasuke que antes exalava ódio e rancor:

- Você tem razão Sakura...Trai a filosofia Shinobi ao me virar contra a Vila que me criou e educou, abandonei e causei sofrimento a aqueles que confiavam em mim, além de dar as costas aos ensinamentos do meu pai... meu erro talvez nunca possa ser reparado, mas tentarei, com a mesma determinação que tive em seguir o caminho de abandona-los, regressar de onde nunca deveria ter saído...

**"**_**You hold...**_** (você tem…)**

A jovem mal acreditou no que ouviu, Sasuke finalmente havia compreendido? não estava delirando pela perda de sangue? O sonho que teve por tantas noites se tornara realidade? Timidamente colocou ambas as mãos no peito do rapaz segurando com força sua camisa, como se quisesse comprovar que de fato aquilo era real, olhou para ele e viu um sorriso doce em seus lábios, "é real"... lágrimas de felicidade caíram de seus olhos, finalmente poderia dormir tranqüila sem se preocupar com seu bem estar, ouvir seu nome sem sentir a sua falta... Estava tão feliz que já não sentia mais a dor de seu ferimento, estava aliviada como se o peso de toda a aflição fosse retirado de seu coração, se deixou levar por aquela sensação que a embriagava repousando lentamente sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke, enfim poderia descansar...adormeceu ouvindo as batidas do coração daquele que tanto amava...

_**the key**_** (a chave) "****  
**

O jovem Nukenin abraçou a kunoichi de forma protetora, sabia que ainda tinha o dever de vingar a morte de seus pais, mas jurou a si mesmo que jamais se entregaria ao caminho do ódio novamente, irá adquirir um poder maior com seu próprio esforço, assim como Naruto o fizera, ele sim era um Shinobi de verdade que não se entregou perante as adversidades da vida, sorriu para a ironia de reconhecer a força do seu maior rival e amigo... , se tiver uma segunda chance, enfrentará qualquer tipo de punição, mas não recuaria, Konoha é o único lugar que pode chamar de lar, aprendeu isso com Naruto...

Olhou para aquela que tinha em seus braços, com ela foi diferente, Sakura nunca desistiu dele... sempre acreditou que um dia ele teria ciência de seus erros, por isso lutou contra todos e até contra si mesmo por ele... chegou ao ponto de quase ter um fim trágico para que pudesse abrir os olhos, sim... por ela também, tanto quanto qualquer outro, não poderia se render "Eu devo muito a você..." a apertou mais de encontro a si, a olhando docemente:

- Eu agora vou cuidar de você Sakura... e prometo me esforçar para merecer tudo o que você fez por mim.

Logo em seguida se levantou com o restante de suas forças segurando firmemente a jovem em seus braços, enquanto caminhava com passos lentos em direção a Vila da Folha, olhou para o sol que começava a se pôr no horizonte.

**"**_**If I could melt your heart...**_** (se eu pudesse derreter seu coração...)"**

Bom acho que ficou muito bom essa história e se for bem aceita por vocês, vou considerar uma continuação mais a diante bjus e até a próxima!


End file.
